Drabbles about Jack and Ianto
by JoeyBug
Summary: A series of drabbles about Jack and Ianto's relationship. Jack/Ianto. Rating varies from K to M.
1. Will you?

**Title : **Will you…?

**Word Count:** 127

**Prompt:** #1 Ring

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"Ianto, come up to my office when you have a moment, can you?" Jack asked, yelling it across the hub.

Ianto rolled his eyes at his boss's discretion, or rather lack of it and nodded his agreement. He finished distributing the coffee's he'd just made before he climbed the stairs to Jack's office.

"Oh, good, you're here. I have something for you," Jack said, reaching into his pocket and getting down on one knee. "Ianto Jones, will you do me the honour of being my husband?"

Ianto couldn't speak, he was so shocked, but he nodded and pulled Jack up off his feet. "Only if I get to wear the trousers, I don't have the legs to pull off a dress," he added, before kissing his fiancé.


	2. On The Rebound

**Title:** On the Rebound

**Word Count: **185

**Prompt:** #2 Rebound

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

Captain John left back through the portal that had brought him to that spot in time and the Torchwood team headed back to the hub with the plan to avoid themselves throughout the night and following day until everything reverted back to normal.

"Did you love him?" Ianto asked Jack, once they were alone in his office.

"Of course," Jack replied, honestly.

"So, how do I know that I'm not the rebound guy?"

"You're not."

"But how do I know?"

"You want me to prove it to you?" Ianto nodded. "Okay."

He leaned forward and kissed Ianto hard on the lips, his tongue snaking over and into Ianto's mouth, who was so shocked at Jack kissing him at work that he almost stopped breathing.

"You," Jack started, having broken for air. He kissed Ianto again. "Are." Kissed again. "Not." Kissed again. "The." Kissed again. "Rebound." Kissed and a grope this time. "Guy." Kissed and more of a grope. "Understand?"

"I think I get it, but you may have to do it again for me to be sure," Ianto said, a wicked grin on his face.


	3. I Watch You From Afar

**Title:** I watch you from afar

**Word Count:** 128

**Prompt:** #3 Appealing

**Disclaimer: **All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

Jack watched Ianto from afar, he found the man appealing, intoxicating, beautiful and he wanted him for himself, but he never knew how to take the first step without damaging what was a good relationship – albeit a working one.

He watched him make coffee for the team.

He watched him after Lisa died to make sure he was okay.

He watched him step up to a full time team member after his disappearance and return.

He watched him on the security cameras.

He watched him walk around the hub.

He watched him interact with everyone else and made notes on it so that he could look at them to try and gain insight into the best way to claim him as his.

He watched, but never said anything.


	4. You Fit in My Heart

**Title:** You Fit In My Heart

**Word Count: **124

**Prompt:** #4 Puzzle 

**Disclaimer: ** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

When I met Jack, I always thought of him as a puzzle with a few pieces missing…some from upstairs if you know what I mean.

As I got to know him, I liked that analogy as a way to explain how he acted the way he did and why. I knew there were still pieces missing, but all of us in the hub fit into his puzzled mind somewhere.

It wasn't until our first night together that I knew where I fit.

"I think of you as a puzzle," I admitted to him.

"Oh yeah, and where do you fit?" he'd asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I know where you fit."

"Where?"

"Right here," he'd said, taking my hand and placing it over his heart.


	5. Interviews

**Title:** Interviews

**Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto

**Word Count:** 123

**Prompt: **#5 Questioning

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"I thought you got this job through the power of your looks?" Ianto asked Jack when he looked through the man's file, that was relatively thick.

"No, I went through an interview of sorts."

"What did they ask you?"

"Probably better to say what they didn't."

"You didn't interview me, you just hired me coz I helped you catch a pterodactyl."

"It's not the way you ask, it's the questioning tone you use. Besides, you were so desperate for the job it would have been mean to deny you the chance to work alongside lil ole me."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jack."

"You love me really."

"Yeah, I do," Ianto said, sighing as Jack leaned over and kissed him full on the lips.


	6. Carry On

**Title **: Carry On

**Pairing/Characters :** Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh

**Word Count :** 145

**Prompt **: #6 Mortality

**Spoilers:** For the Season 2 series finale

**Disclaimer :** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

When Tosh was sure that Owen was dying, and couldn't be rescued, she kind of gave up. She let her heart slow down and even when Gwen and Jack found her, she just couldn't hold on any longer. She let herself die.

They all cried as they took down the remnants of their lost colleagues, as they prepared Tosh for burial, to collect her things and store them the same way they had done with Suzie's. It was hard for them all.

"How do we do this now?" Gwen asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know if we can," Ianto said, looking to Jack for support.

He grabbed them both in a hug and pulled them close to him. "We carry on, we've all faced our own mortality, now we carry on and make it safe, but most of all, we remember them."


End file.
